riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Hakuda
Ray Hakuda is a member of the Team Rocket Separatists. History Before Rise of the Rockets Orange was born in the region of Unova 17 years ago, however, he moved to the Kanto regions for an unknown reason approximately 5 years ago. After he got to Johto, he met up with Team Rocket, and after a while of training, joined up officially, once he heard about the war that was going on. He had always seemed to have an affinity for Dark-Types or Ghost-Types, however. Silvermind's Rescue Attempt Orange was a part of the Rockets who were sent to attempt to get a special Manaphy to retrieve Silvermind. While he was on the mission, he met up with a fellow Unova native named Sonja Baron. During the mission, he caught an Oshawott, and battled against the intruders to the Ice Geode, and then against Genesect when he showed up. He, however, got teleported away after the battle, even though he hadn't exactly wanted to. Darkrai Invasion Orange, however, somehow got separated from the rest of the Rockets during the teleportation. It is unknown how that occurred. Orange has ended up in Sinnoh, near where a city was turned into a void space. Hojohsin League In his slight shock about arriving in a weird variant of Sinnoh, Orange had looked around and conveniently found an Abra, which teleported both of them away, landed Orange on the roof of a building in Sootopolis, and then fled once more. However, that allowed Orange to witness a battle between some officers, Sonja, and another Team liberty member known as Scott Stone. He was just about to have Zangetsu help Sonja, when the battle was over, never the less, he allowed the Zangoose to stay there until the officers had vanished, and then dropped down to greet Sonja and Scott. He told them about what was happening involving the Darkrai that he knew of, and was then informed about the Hojohsin League. The three then parted ways again, as Sonja said to keep an eye about the Darkrai, and Orange started to investigate the Hojohsin League, though Sonja and Orange exchanged Pokegear numbers to keep each other updated on the situation. Orange found one of the buildings that the Hojohsin League was stationed in, and infiltrated it with help of his Pokemon. He had taken a picture of one of the paintings in the building, and then sent it to Sonja to attempt to get more info. However, he was nearly caught by guards patrolling, as he knocked them out quickly, and headed onward to further investigate the building. Summarized Background Ray had had life rather well. He was kinda like one of those 'Rich Boy' people, up until his sister was killed. Thinking that it was the region that got her killed, his parents moved to Undella Town with him, staying at their sometimes-summer home. However, while Ray was out one day, his home was burned down by Gerald Hikari, with his parents still inside. Ray never found out until much later who actually did it, of course. His life ruined, he moved back to Kanto and joined with the Rockets in order to try and find out who was responsible for what happened. It took him around a year, but things were kickstarted when he was picked for the mission to Unova to try and regain a Manaphy. He didn't actually get to do anything but capture an Oshawott while he was there, but it was there that he met some Liberty agents, which reminded him that not all of them were bad. On his way back, however, a mishap with teleportation sent him to Sinnoh right as it was being voided; however, thanks to an Abra who wanted to get out as well, he got sent to Sootopolis, where he met up with Sonja Baron and Scott Stone once more. The two swapped stories about what was going on, and Sonja agreed to look into the Darkrai, while Ray went to investigate the 'Hojohsin League'. During his excursion, he found a few things seemingly of note, but eventually met up with the Abra again, caught it, and fought his way out of the base. He met up with the Unova group shortly after that, as the Abra teleported him there rather awkwardly, everyone being wary of him, right up until the group fought together in Ecruteak, where he announced that he was on Bounty's side, having gotten Pokegear messages the entire time about what happened. The group met up with the Alterate Legendary Beasts shortly after that, and began to finally make their way to Unova. When they got there, they ran into a few more allies, some who stayed, and some who left; Alt Entei eventually grudgingly being left with Ray. During the second trip to Unova, Ray began to get to know the group better, and also began to warm up to them a little more. He did get reminded of the past though, as he was certain he knew one of the members, but wasn't sure who. The past eventually caught up to him, however, as he realized the person they were chasing, 'Black', was actually Zach's brother, and that he knew both of them. Zach, however, was seemingly killed before anyone could do anything, as he had sped ahead to try and take on Black himself. He fought against both Black and a member of John Ford's group, who turned out to be Sonja's sister, to save Sonja and Ellen from danger. All through the fight, he attempted to stop the potential destruction of Castelia, but to no avail, which resulted in Alt Suicune being killed, and the city being blown up. After a bit of moral support for some of the members, the group attempted to continue forward, only to find Black in Nimbasa, just waiting for them after taking down the Heroes of Old; however, unexpected reinforcements showed up in the form of Zach, back and in a new outfit, having been saved by Burgh. After Black got away, Ray took off after him, which eventually resulted in the group splitting up temporarily, as Zach, Summer, and Kyle headed through the west, and the rest headed through the east side. After arriving in Undella Town once more, Ray wanted to check out his old summer home for any clues, having been allowed to investigate about his parents' deaths, and found a note that apparently labeled Black as the killer. Heading on ahead with Evan, the two attempted to confront Black in the Giant Chasm, however, the criminal denied any involvement with that, and seemingly killed Evan by dropping the ceiling on him. However, when Ray reached Village Bridge and attempted to leave Ellen behind because of the danger shown by that, Evan showed up and proved him wrong. Because of that, and not wanting to put ianyone/i else in danger, Ray headed on ahead alone; but when he reached Opelucid, got ambushed by Gerald, who revealed some of his plans to him. However, they still reached Dragonspiral Tower too late, partially due to Gerald's interference in the tower, and the group reached the top right as Black summoned Zekrom under his control. The fight seemed to be one sided until Summer summoned Reshiram to stop Zekrom; however, the fight was only truly winnable when Evan was critically injured and shifted the fight to Black Tower, where Palkia was summoned and fought against Zekrom, eventually defeating it. However, that's when Gerald revealed his true plan, and all the manipulation that went with it. Summer was revealed to be Jessica Hakuda, Ray's supposedly dead sister; Gerald revealed himself to be responsible for everything bad that happened so many years ago to them; and Gerald proceeded to take control of Zach to wreak destruction on Unova. His plan succeeded in destroying part of Southern Unova, however, a revived Evan stopped Black Kyurem eventually, at the cost of Zach's attitude toward things. When they got back home, Ray tried to talk with Summer, but it took the girl having memories shared and awoken courtesy of Evan, for her to realize that what Gerald said was true. After Ray was lent the power of Reverse, he and the rest of the group headed to the Darkrai fought against them for a long while, before eventually falling to Sombra, before they had their powers re-merged back into Seth for the final attack, which destroyed Sombra, and resulted in Seth's sacrifice as well. Ray got back to find out there was new peace, and enjoyed it for a while... Up until he realized that he missed being with the people he had come to call his friends... However, when he was beginning to look around, he heard rumours about one certain person not being seen for a while, and began to investigate that himself... Appearance Orange, as his name implies, has both orange hair and orange eyes. Contrary to his name, however, he tends to wear pure black clothes, with black and red shoes. His eyes usually have a look that shows that he is never going to give anyone up, and will never let anyone down either. Now, Ray tends to wear slightly different clothes. He keeps the black theme around still slightly, however, only in the horizontal stripe on his otherwise grey button-down shirt. He also wears greyish blue jeans; but he keeps his black shoes. His hair is slightly messier than it is spiky, unlike how he wore it before, but not quite as bad as Zach's hair is. Personality Orange usually has an annoyed air to him; even if it's not true. He has a kind of laid back attitude, but will snap at people who get him annoyed or so. He has shown that he has a kind side to him at times, however, and has the potential to joke around. This has changed since the Unova mission, however. Now that he's found out the truth about his family, he's more into finding justice for others, and has even started to joke around a lot more. He has also adopted the dynamic poses that Evan uses, kinda seeing him as a role model of sorts, thanks to his selflessness. Pokemon Quotes None Currently. Equipment Ice Power Suit(Unknown status), gifts for the Unova Group(Possibly TMs?), possibly an elemental gem of ice Trivia *It is rumoured that he may have a romantic interest in one of the Team Liberty agents, but that has not been shown so far in the RPG. **This has since been shown. In far more detail than anyone ever wanted. ***Not in enough detail apparently, however. *All of the nicknames for Orange's Pokemon are names from the Anime series 'Bleach'. **In addition, the actual character was based loosely off of 'Ichigo Kurosaki' from Bleach, but has slowly been gaining his own identity in the RPG. *Orange's rumoured last name is from Neo's name from the Matrix. Neo's real name was Thomas Anderson. **This was eventually proven false, as his name was definitely not that. Category:Trainers Category:Team Rocket Members